


Le contrat

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [591]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Manchester City, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Season 19/20
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pep a besoin de son réconfort, mais José n'est pas ce genre de gars.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: FootballShot [591]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Le contrat

Le contrat

  
José n'est pas surpris de le voir débarquer aussi énervé, voire... Triste ? Non, c'est juste l'une de ses nombreuses habitudes d'espagnol insupportable. Son nouveau canapé de Londres accueille son ancien rival, il n'était pas censé avoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Hm, il se fera à manger tout seul, il n'est pas son père quand même. Il sait évidemment pourquoi Pep est de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas vraiment dur à comprendre, Liverpool est devant, très loin devant, c'est une humiliation pour City d'être si pathétique après leur deux titres de Premier League d'affilée. José a quand même envie de se moquer de lui pour ça, mais sa bonne éthique lui en interdit depuis qu'il l'a vu sur le pas de sa porte.

  
José s'assoie à côté de lui sur le canapé, se demandant sans interruption comment il a pu devenir aussi gentil (dans la limite du possible) auprès de Pep. Ce gars a une mauvaise influence sur lui, avant il était plus fort, plus sardonique. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si Pep devient de plus en plus adorable à ses yeux. Merde. D'ailleurs, il se retrouve avec la tête du plus jeune sur ses genoux, il va finir par devenir son psychologue si ça continue, il devrait se faire payer.

  
''Tu sais que tu ne vas pas remporter la Premier League cette année ?''

''Je ne vais pas te le dire à haute voix si c'est ce que tu veux, José.''

''Je sais, mais je voulais m'assurer que tu en avais conscience.''

''Je... Je ne le sais que trop bien, j'ai déjà échoué.''

''Oui, Josep.''

''Réconforte-moi putain...''

''Ce n'est pas inscrit dans mon contrat...''

  
Fin


End file.
